Broadside
Profile "I like the sea far away, and my feet on the ground." Doesn't like transforming into carrier or jet - gets seasick on water, and has a fear of heights. Nevertheless he is an effective, valiant warrior, but other Autobots wish he wouldn't complain so much. Expands to 1200 feet in length as Aircraft Carrier, capable of landing jets, and carrying other Autobots. 15,000 mile range, 40 knot maximum speed. Projects 80,000 volt electric field around himself in jet mode. Has high-energy, plasma-pulse gun and shattering vibro-axe in robot mode. History Notes * Broadside's favorite attack is to transform into a jet, fly over his target, transform into an aircraft carrier, then ram them. He does it just about every time. * Blitzwing swears he's going to sue Broadside one of these days for stealing his fly-transform-ram schtick, but the only lawyer Blitzwing knows is Swindle and Swindle only takes payment in suitcase warheads and nine year old Thai girls. *Broadside's two alt modes are either an unnecessarily enormous jet fighter or a comically tiny aircraft carrier or vice versa. Seriously, he's out of scale with himself. Logs 2028 *Dr Sixarp - The vile galactic war criminal Dr Sixarp invites the Autobots and Decepticons to his secret bunker to bid for weapons of mass destruction. But he has an even eviller scheme up his sleeve... *Log: Epic Paris G-Battle - *Simon Furman's Revenge - 2029 *The battle of Titans - Sky Lynx and Rodimus Prime spar! *Gestaltered States Begins! - *Supply Run Blues - *Scavenging Unicron's head - Crosscheck and the Wreckers go to Unicron's recently crashed head in search of salvage... ...what do they find? 2030 *Spotlight: Red Alert - *Verdict - *The Negra Encalada - *Leviathan - *2030 Olympics: Broadside vs. Kup (Heavyweight Gladiatorial Combat, Round Two) - * Sudden Impact - The Wreckers lead a raid on the IMF warehouse, can the Decepticons stop them? * Watch Out, Here Comes T-Wrecks! - A joint Wrecker/Dinobot party. Surely, nothing can go wrong? * I Went to the Junk Planet, and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt - An Autobot salvage mission takes a sour turn. * Autobot Spelunking - Preparations for the new base is under way, an amazing discovery is made! * Of Buildings and Buttresses - The Wreckers get a scrap metal shipment, discuss plans. * Moar Roo-Bees! - The Combaticons make a mess of NYC, the Wreckers come to clean up. * Right On Track - Laying the final railing tracks from Debris to Iahex, the Autobots celebrate with drinks afterwards! *Omega. Reigns. Supreme. *Shady dealing on Monacus *Backfire's Intro *Silver Mine Raid 2031 *Fairway is Captured in India - Broadside is on hand to respond to a Decepticon raid. *Between a Stump and a Hard Place *Wreckers Relax *Fire In The Forest *Autobot Command Free For All (Plus Broadside) *Fall Of The New Model Army *Wrecker Reunion Players Formerly: Dinobut, Kenya, Twpage, Yam March 2012 - Chuck December 2012 - Yam Category:Wrecker Category:Triple-Changer